This invention relates to dissipation of thermal energy generated by electronic devices. More particularly, it relates to miniaturized heat sink apparatus for dissipating thermal energy generated by semiconductor devices and the like into the surrounding environment and to methods of making such apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,331--Hinshaw describes heat sinks which have been successfully Used for semiconductor device packages. These heat sinks are generally quite small and are primarily designed for computer applications. Fans have been used in conjunction with such heat sinks to form miniature thermal cooling modules.
Other prior art apparatus generally comprises a plurality of thin parallel fins or pins longitudinally bonded within a rectangular housing. The housing may also comprise a compression chamber for reducing air into the fin section in order to provide a uniform flow of air through the fins.
A pin fin heat sink must be machined and requires several minutes per part to produce. Therefore, the labor cost for a pin fin heat sink is high. It is an object of the present invention to provide a stamped and formed heat sink which is considerably less expensive than a pin fin heat sink.